


AoS Drabbles

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 6x09, Academy Era, Bus Kids - Freeform, Clueless nerds, Drabble Collection, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Sci-Ops Era (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.), Season 1, True Drabbles, going into the field, mackelena, quakerider, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-03 11:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Drabbles for aosficnet2's July challenge. These were all posted on Tumblr. I just wanted to keep them together here.Mostly FitzSimmonsChapter 10 is MackelenaChapter 11 is QuakeriderChapter 15 is QuakeriderChapter 19 is KasinaraChapter 21 is Huntingbird





	1. They're Going to Love You, Don't Worry

“I don’t know, Simmons.” Even with his objection clearly voiced, he still picked up his bag and walked slowly towards the door. “This is the field we are talking about. I just can’t help thinking that we’re going to regret it.”

“Chin up, Fitz. They’re going to love you, don’t worry.”

Fitz stopped walking and turned to her in disbelief. “You can’t be serious. I don’t care if they like me!”

“Then what’s the problem? This is a wonderful opportunity.”

“Simmons,” he said slowly. “I’m worried you’re going to get us both killed.”

“Nonsense. You’re going to thank me someday.”


	2. I've Liked You for Awhile Now

Screwing up his courage, Fitz stammered. “So, ah, Simmons. I was just wondering if maybe you’d like to go out sometime. Get something to eat...or go stargazing.”

He knew from the stilted conversations they’d had during labs that she loved the stars. That might be a good first date.

“I’ve liked you for awhile now.”

The image in the mirror stared back at him, clearly judging him for his life choices.

He couldn’t do it. Not today. Grabbing his bag, he straightened his tie and headed to the chem lab. He’d be the best friend she could imagine instead.


	3. Are You Flirting With Me?

Jemma surveyed the balls scattered over the pool table. The girls in her dorm had assured her that the Boiler Room was _the_ place to be on Friday night, but so far she hadn’t seen anything — or anyone — that interested her. 

Circling the table she lined up her cue stick...and completely missed the shot as a body came up behind her. A warm, male body. 

She turned her head towards him.

“You’ll have a better angle if you bank it off the other side,” Fitz said, looking past her. “I could help you if you want.”

Jemma turned all the way around the face him. “Are you flirting with me?”

“What?” he squeaked, taking a quick step back. “No! I mean, no, of course not. It’s just physics.”

Even in the dim lighting she could tell his face was a little flushed and he raked a hand through his hair, something she recognized as one of his nervous gestures.

That was a pity though, about him not flirting. She’d thought maybe he finally was. He was by far the most confusing and the most handsome person she’d ever met.

Stepping back up to the table, she sunk the shot.


	4. Isn’t This Amazing?

Fitz grabbed the case of DWARFs and followed Simmons towards the temple. Skye trailed behind, still trying to figure out what was going on with the two of them.

It really was beautiful here if you ignored the ginormous bugs. Skye almost ran into Fitz as Simmons suddenly stopped walking and he paused beside her. 

“Isn’t this amazing?” Simmons asked.

Fitz just looked at her, standing in the sunlight streaming through the trees. “Yeah, it sure is,” he breathed out softly. 

Skye rolled her eyes at them. They were either great at hiding their relationship or they were the two most oblivious people she had ever met.

Fitz turned to her and asked, “Skye, can I, uh, help you carry that?” He pointed to her water bottle and she raised her eyebrows and shook her head. 

“Thanks, but I’ve got it.”

“Oh, right.” 

Then he turned his focus back on Simmons and whatever she was saying about poisonous snakes. But Skye hadn’t missed the look that had flashed through Simmons’ eyes when Fitz had been trying to flirt — or at least she assumed that was what it was. 

Oblivious then. But she was certain they would figure it out. Someday.


	5. Dance with Me

The Sci-Ops Christmas party was normally the best part of the year. But not this year. This year Simmons had insisted they go, but then spent the better part of the evening evading Milton. 

There was mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and sparkling lights that made it difficult for the more inebriated scientists to walk from one side of the room to the other. But that wasn’t his problem this year. 

Simmons kept dragging him behind potted plants or ducking into the loo while he waited for her every time they saw Milton coming. The man seriously couldn’t take a hint. At least Fitz had a beer now and they were tucked into a darkened corner by the dance floor. It should be safe here. 

“Oh, no,” Jemma said quietly. “Quick! Dance with me!”

Fitz swung his head around and saw Milton headed in their direction, though it looked like he hadn’t spotted them yet. 

“What? I don’t really think —“

But she had already plucked the bottle from his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. The music had turned slower and he instinctively wrapped his arms around her while she tucked her head into his shoulder. 

Her hair smelled like strawberries and she was warm and soft. This wasn’t the first time they’d danced together, but somehow it felt different. Like it might mean something if they were brave enough to let it. 

Her arms looped around his neck and her fingers teased through his hair. They swayed back and forth to the music, bodies molded against each other, sharing the same space, the same breath. 

When the song ended, Jemma lifted her head and their eyes met. Fitz knew he couldn’t find the words to tell her what she meant to him, but maybe that was alright.


	6. We’d Make Such a Cute Couple

“I can’t believe we aren’t together. We’d make such a cute couple.”

Fitz sputtered and choked on his water. Simmons patted his back as she kept talking.

“I mean, honestly, how are you supposed to pretend to be in a relationship with Sally? She isn’t even your type.” 

Right. Their partners for the field exam were assigned today and Simmons was still convinced that they’d be asked to demonstrate their undercover skills. 

“It’s alright.” 

Jemma fixed him with a stare so he continued. 

“Of course I’d rather be with you…we make a good team.”

“The very best,” she agreed


	7. Don’t Die on Me

Poor Fitz. He really did look quite miserable tucked under the covers of his bed, his face flushed and nose runny. 

“Don’t die on me — please,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood. 

She could see that he tried to laugh, but it just came out as a hacking cough. 

“Just leave me here.” His voice came out deep and a little raspy as his eyes dropped closed and he buried his head under his pillow. 

“Oh, don’t be a baby, Fitz. I brought you some soup for your throat and an extra box of tissues.”

A muffled groan sounded in response. 

Jemma rolled her eyes. He was the smartest person she knew and a common cold reduced him to acting like a child hiding under his blankets. 

“Just try some of the soup and I’ll walk you through what you missed in class today.”

For some reason he brought out her nurturing tendencies. She didn’t even know she had those. 

Once she pried the pillow from his grasp and convinced him to sit up and try some soup he started looking a little better. 

“You’re the best, Simmons. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jemma just smiled.


	8. You Own My Heart

It was hard to believe that with nearly 20 years of friendship, three years of marriage— the legally binding kind, and one extremely large baby bump between them, they had finally made it here. Side by side on the blanket, they may have been looking into each other’s eyes more than they looked at the stars, but that was alright. More than alright. 

As their lips parted, Jemma murmured, “You own my heart.”

Fitz froze and pulled back, pushing gently at her shoulder and sitting up on his elbows. “Please tell me you mean that in the non-creepy way, because after the mind prison —“

“Ugh, Fitz! I was trying to be romantic.” She tried to glare at him and ended up laughing instead. “I gave you my heart a long time ago. You didn’t take it from me.”

“Well, I can never be too sure with you…”

Their teasing argument dissolved as quickly as it began. Fitz kissed her gently before settling back down gazing at the stars while Jemma tried to get comfortable next to him. She reached for his hand as he put his arm around her. 

“You are my life, my heart, my home.”

“Happy anniversary, Jemma.”


	9. Stop Being So Cute

The chemical thermodynamics exam was only an hour away and Fitz was frantically trying to cram a semester’s worth of facts into his head. They just wouldn’t stay put. This was supposed to be an area he excelled at, but there were complications that were making this difficult. 

Mostly the complication sitting next to him in his dorm room rattling off the answers to all the review questions before he could even finish reading them. 

“Hmm...I guess that’s why you only have one PhD,” Jemma said. 

The clear note of teasing in her tone did nothing to make him feel better. It was her fault he couldn’t concentrate in the first place. Her and that perfume. And he knew from past experience that he would be able to smell her perfume on his pillow for days. Why was she wearing perfume to study for an exam anyway? It was like she was trying to mark her territory or something like a ring-tailed lemur. 

“Haha...very funny. Now stop being so cute and help me.” At her raised eyebrow he added, “Please, Simmons?”

“Fitz, you are overthinking this. You are definitely going to get the second-highest score on this exam.”


	10. Mackelena - I Need a Hug

Elena collapsed into the chair, sending it careening backwards on its wheels until Mack stopped it be gripping the armrests. 

“Long day?”

She leveled him with a look and he chuckled. 

“Do you need a hug?”

“You think I need a hug, Turtleman?” She raises her eyebrows at him. “I need something stronger than that.”

He leaned down and took her hands in his. 

“Whiskey?”

As he pulled her to her feet she shook her head, but she was already feeling better. 

“I was thinking maybe I needed you.”

He glanced towards the door. “I think that can be arranged.”


	11. Quakerider - Are You Flirting with Me?

The training room was hot. Practically on fire. Daisy quaked her training partner to deflect an attack he was telegraphing to her. 

“Come on, Reyes! Are you flirting with me? Because it doesn’t look like you’re fighting.”

“Careful, chica,” he growled, grabbing her forearm and forcing her hand behind her back. “You’ll know if I’m flirting with you.”

He spun her around so her back was against his chest and his breath was hot in her ear. 

“Like now?” she asked, spinning around to break his hold. 

“Yeah, like now.”

So she pulled him down the hallway to her room.


	12. Oh. Are You Ticklish?

After months of studying together, Fitz was fairly certain he knew everything there was to know about Simmons. She liked her tea without sugar. She liked to color code her notes. And she didn’t like him messing around when she was trying to study. 

So, of course, when she had her eyes closed trying to recite back the entire paragraph of text she had just memorized, he reached over and poked her just under her ribs to try and break her concentration. 

He wasn’t expecting her to let out a giggle before turning it into a cough and covering her side protectively. 

“Oh. Are you ticklish?” he asked, a grin spreading over his face. 

“Of course not,” Simmons insisted. “You just startled me is all.”

“Then you won’t mind if I —“ 

He reached for her before she had time to react, his fingers accidentally finding their way under her blouse. She retaliated of course, knowing full well that he _was_ ticklish. 

Studying forgotten, books kicked to the floor, they both lay breathless next to each other on his bed.

“Thank you, Fitz. You always know just what I need. I feel much more relaxed now.”

"Anytime, Jemma," he replied. "Anytime."


	13. "It's Lonely Here Without You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a missing scene from episode 6x09.

Fitz hadn’t left Jemma’s side since they’d escaped from the mind prison and she was grateful for it. His constant presence reassured her that this wasn’t just a wonderful dream. He was here and solid...and a little dirty if she was being honest.

“So…” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “Roshambo for who gets the shower first?”

Jemma just smiled, slipping her blazer from her shoulders. “Oh, I’m definitely getting in the shower first.”

Turning the water to hot she let it warm up and returned her gaze to Fitz who was trying to make his way out of the bathroom.

“Where are you going?” she asked, trying to be sultry, but really just feeling something more elemental. “It’s lonely here without you.”

His eyes swept over her as he processed the meaning of her words and she reached for him.

“Right. Wouldn’t want you to be lonely.”

Jemma laughed and tugged him into the shower once they were completely undressed, pushing him against the tiled wall as warm water rained down on them.

“Plus, this is so much more efficient. We don't want to be late.”

As their lips met, Jemma thought they might even get clean...eventually.


	14. We Can't Keep This Up Forever

Fitz peeked around the door as Jemma slipped into his bunk.

“We can’t keep this up forever,” he whispered as she tugged him down onto the bed beside her. “We’re going to get caught eventually. I think Skye is already getting suspicious.”

“Maybe,” she agreed before pressing a kiss to his lips. “But everyone seems pretty distracted tonight. And I missed you.”

He let out a moan as her hands made their way down his chest. Even though they’d only been together like this for a short time she seemed to know exactly how to make him happy. And he liked to think he’d done a very thorough study of her too.

Threading his fingers through her hair he tilted her head back and looked into her eyes.

“I’m glad you’re here now.”

“Me too, Fitz. We’ll always have each other. No matter what.”

The kiss they shared was gentle and it felt like it held a little bit of that promise. They had started this relationship before going into the field and now everything was bigger and brighter -- larger than life -- but the part of it he loved the most was her.

Maybe they _could_ keep this up forever.


	15. Quakerider - Is That a New Perfume?

Daisy crept around the corner, careful not to make a sound. All of that training with May had finally paid off.

The rustling coming from the kitchen got louder. Whoever had broken in wasn’t even trying to be quiet. But they were in for a surprise.

She spun around the corner, arm extended and ready to attack, and froze. The man in her kitchen was eating cold pizza from the fridge.

“Robbie? I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“Missed you,” he said simply, coming to her side. He pressed his lips to her hair and inhaled deeply as she relaxed against him. “Is that a new perfume?”

She wrinkled her nose at him. “No, it’s just new shampoo. The other one was bothering me.”

“Sorry, mi amor,” he said again.

“It isn’t entirely your fault.” She sighed. “Wait, it _is_ entirely your fault.”

He had started rubbing the sore muscles in her back and she let out a groan.

“Don’t stop. That feels good.”

He chuckled in response.

“Ow!” she hissed

“What?” His hand froze on her back.

“No, not you. The baby just kicked me in the ribs.”

“She’s going to be a fighter, just like her mama.”


	16. You’re Cute When You’re Angry

“Fitz! I can’t believe you.”

Jemma swept around the lab with a single-minded focus. She plucked the plastic bag from his hand and tossed it in the bin. 

“Simmons…”

“No, Fitz. This is our lab. It’s supposed to be sacred.”

He could tell she was getting on a roll and he needed to nip it in the bud. 

“Jemma...you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Jemma froze and her eyes darted towards the door. He took advantage of her momentary distraction to pull her into his arms. 

“But Fitz. B is for—“

“B is for blue is for biological. I know.”


	17. You'd Be A Great Mom

“You’d be a great mom.”

Fitz’s words were slurred, but they still sent a thrill through her. If he could picture her as a mother, then maybe he could also picture making a baby with her. The type of activity that would lead to making a baby was taking up more of her brain power than she’d like to admit when she was around him.

But she knew he didn’t really mean it.

“You’re drunk, Fitz.”

He stumbled a little and they both ended up on the bed. She tugged off his shoes and helped him get settled.

“You’re pretty, Simmons.”

This time Jemma just rolled her eyes. Fitz was always very complimentary when he was pissed. With his lowered inhibitions all sorts of things came out of his mouth...but the things about her were always very nice. 

“Thank you. You look very handsome tonight, too.”

He gave her a goofy grin and dropped his head back onto the pillow. She couldn’t help smiling back at him before leaving his side to get a bottle of water.

She was about to leave when she heard his voice again.

“Stay.”

She knew she shouldn’t, but she did. Just this once.


	18. Shut Up and Kiss Me Already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the Just Friends verse (I have all the fics in that verse in a series of you want to check them out). It is Sci-Ops era friends with benefits (but they are really just in complete denial).

They both knew it was going to happen. At this point he wasn’t even sure why they bothered to pretend it wouldn’t. Or that it didn’t mean anything. 

Because it did for him. 

“I think that was our most successful project ever.”

“Course it was. Did you see the look on Dr. Marten’s face?”

“Yes. Of course I did.”

Jemma licked her lips and Fitz couldn’t help but drop his gaze to her mouth...and lower. They were standing next to each other in their kitchen, an unopened bottle of wine between them. It had become their tradition after finishing a project...or working on a project together...or spending an evening in. 

He wanted her. He always wanted her. But if they were going to play this game, then he would do his best. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to fund our project proposal.” Fitz did his best to keep his words even, but she was giving him that look that he’d come to recognize as all heat and desire. “I mean, how could he not after the way you —“

“Fitz,” she interrupted, a hand sliding from his arm up to his shoulder. “Shut up and kiss me already.”


	19. Kasinara - Can I Kiss You Right Now

“Can I kiss you right now?”

“No.” Sinara didn’t even bother glancing up as she said the word. She knew what she would see. “If you position the guard here you’ll be in a better position.”

They were in his quarters to discuss the details of their strategy. But, as usual, he wasn’t paying any attention at all. 

“How about now?” he asked, as soon as she finished pointing to the figures on the diagram. 

“No,” she insisted. 

“Sinara, it’s the seating chart for our wedding, not a battle plan.”

“Fine.” She rolled her eyes. “You can kiss me now.”


	20. Can We Cuddle?

Thunder rumbled outside the window of the cottage as lightning flashed, throwing shadows around the room. Jemma continued rocking even as she heard footsteps steadily walking down the hall. 

“Maddie, is everything alright?” 

The toddler was cradled in her father’s arms and Jemma smiled at Fitz as he held their daughter close, before raising her eyebrows in question. 

“I’m just a little scared of the thunder,” Fitz said with solemnity. “Can we cuddle?”

Maddie looked up from where her face was hidden in Fitz’s shirt. Tears stained her cheeks. 

“Peas, mum?”

“Of course, darling. I wouldn’t want daddy to be scared. We can take care of him.” Jemma glanced down at her son, now asleep in her arms. “Let me put Max down and we can cuddle until the storm passes.”

“Thank you,” Fitz said, before kissing Maddie’s curls. “That’s why you two are my best girls.”

Maddie giggled and a smile broke out on her face. 

Placing her son in his crib and smoothing his baby fine hair, Jemma smiled before turning back to Fitz and Maddie. This wasn’t the life she had imagined for herself all those years ago...but it was everything she had ever dreamed of.


	21. Huntingbird - Thanks for Nothing

“Thanks for nothing, Hunter!”

“Excuse me for thinking that preserving your cover was more important than going in guns blazing.”

Bobbi rolled her eyes, tilting her head to the side so her carefully-tamed ponytail swung over her shoulder. 

“I’m not sure that making out in front of the high school was the best way to keep our daughter from spotting us. I’m trying to protect her...not embarrass her in front of her friends.”

“She’s 16. The fact that we exist is embarrassing enough for her.” Hunter pulled her into his arms. “C’mon, Bob...she’ll forgive us one day.”

“Maybe, but I’ll never get invited to another PTA meeting.”

“You hate the very idea of PTA meetings.”

“Yes, but I want to reject them on my own terms.”

Hunter laughed and Bobbi found it hard to stay mad at him. 

“Do you think we’re doing the right thing?”

“Letting her go out on a date?”

Bobbi nodded into his shoulder. 

“She’ll be fine, love. She’s smart, strong...and if he tries to pull anything she’ll kick his ass. Just like her mom.” Hunter kissed her hair. “And it’s not like they’re alone.”

“It’s just...she’s our little girl.”

“I know.”


End file.
